


Press Credentials

by Diamondxclawedxglove39



Series: Queen One-Shots [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondxclawedxglove39/pseuds/Diamondxclawedxglove39
Summary: You don’t normally go to college parties. When you do, you go home alone. Maybe tonight will be different. Especially when you bring up how important you'll be one day.





	Press Credentials

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little thing I wrote up.

            As you looked around the college party, you wondered why you had agreed to join your roommate. She was the partier of you two, enjoyed it more than you did. Not that you judged her for it, but you were more the ‘Stay at home, eat Chinese food, and watch documentaries’ kind of person. But as you watched her dance happily with Brian May, the guitarist of a local band you liked, you couldn’t help smiling slightly. At least someone was having fun.

            Taking a bottle of beer from a cooler in the kitchen, you decided to move outside to the lawn of the frat house for some air. It was a nice night and you noticed a few empty lawn chairs near the back of the grassy area. You moved over to them and sat down to look up at the bright stars shining above you.

           “Excuse me,” a soft voice said from next to you and you turned your attention to see a young man standing a few feet away. He had long hair and was wearing tight jeans and a blue button down shirt. “Do you mind if I sit here?” He pointed to a striped lawn chair that was nearby. “I’m avoiding my drunk friend, Freddie. He’s trying to play matchmaker." You blinked but chuckled and gestured to the seat. “Have at it, mate. I’m not using it.” You understood his plight. Your roommate had tried that move on you far too many times to count.

           As he sat down, you studied him, trying to figure out why he looked familiar. “Hey, you’re…. John, right? John Deacon?”

           Brown eyes turned to look at you and he smiled softly. “Yes, that’s me.”

           “Yeah… we had English lit together last year.”

           “We did indeed, Y/N.”

           Slightly but pleasantly surprised that he remembered your name, you turned in your chair to look at him more fully. “How’s your year going?”

           He shrugged as he sipped his beer. “It’s been pretty good. Classes have been hectic with band practice, but I’ve been managing it.” 

           You cocked your head to the side and grinned. “You’re in a band?” You couldn’t really imagine the soft-spoken man to be in anything other than maybe a jazz band, but when he nodded and mentioned “Queen,” you gasped in surprise.

           “Really? That must be recent, you weren’t in it last year.”

           “You a fan then?” he asked.

           His smile grew and you noticed a small gap in his teeth. You had to admit it was adorable on him. With a shrug, you leaned back in your chair. “They’re pretty good but their last bassist was kind of terrible. Kept losing the beat and looked more interested in impressing girls than playing well.”

           John chuckled and you bit your lip. His laugh was cute too. How hadn’t you noticed that last year?

           “Then I suppose I have some serious standards to live up to.”

           You grinned at him. “You know it. As a music journalism major, I may one day be the critic that makes or breaks your career,” you teased. “So next show, you’ll have to be extra good.” That made him properly laugh and you found yourself scooching your chair closer to his. “So what’s it like? Being up on that stage?” You looked down at your drink then back to him. John seemed to think carefully for his next words before tilting his head back to stare up at the sky. “It’s scary,” he finally admitted. “I’m not the showman that Freddie is, the ladies’ man Roger loves to be, or the talent Brian just oozes. But I love to play music, to write. To entertain. And if I can get that out to people to also enjoy, even just one person, it’s also exhilarating.”

           The seriousness and honesty of his answer stunned you. You’d imagined a budding rock star to say it was the best thing in the world to be admired, to be showered with attention. But you enjoyed the freshness of it and you smiled softly. “Can I quote you on that?” you asked and he looked over at you before laughing.

           “I didn’t realize this was an interview,” he countered as he leaned in closer to you. “Should I check your press credentials?”

           “Oh, sorry, left my pass back in my dorm,” you said with a wide grin. He shook his head.

           “Then maybe we should head to yours to get it.” His voice was low and your breath caught at his boldness. But you smirked at him and moved to stand up, stretching. You noticed him eyeing the exposed skin of your stomach as you moved your arms above your head.

           “There’s the musician’s bravado I expected,” you said as you started towards the back door of the frat house. When he didn’t join you, you looked coyly over your shoulder. “Well? You coming or not, Mr. Rock Star?”

           You’d never seen someone scramble faster to get to their feet and you chuckled to yourself as you went to the front door to return back to your student housing; for once, not alone.


End file.
